


Mischief Managed

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: While James is away, Lily continues her affair with Remus and also yields to her desire for Sirius.  Meanwhile, Lily discovers something quite fascinating about Remus and Sirius, and it only fuels her desire for them.





	1. Between the Castle and the Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to my betas Kate and Jamie for all their hard work and support!

  
Author's notes: My first Marauder fic, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!  


* * *

 

**Chapter 1 – Between the Castle and the Shack**

 

Through narrowed eyes, Remus watched James walk away from Lily.  He often watched them, and did so with envy.   He hated the flirtatious glances they shot one another, and the way they found excuses to touch.  James probably knew that Remus had his eye on Lily, but he wasn’t threatened, Remus was far too shy and considerate to do anything about it.  Sirius was infatuated with Lily too, but that wasn’t saying much because he was infatuated with just about everyone.  However, Sirius gave Lily just enough special attention to let it be known that he’d willingly move in if she ever wanted another.  

 

James was leaving with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for a week in London, and Remus had watched them say goodbye down by the lake crouched behind a tree.  He’d watched James lace his fingers through Lily’s gorgeous ginger locks, gently tip her head back, and bring his lips towards hers.  Remus had watched James slide his hands through the length of her hair, and down her back.  Then, grip her hips and pull them into his, and swallow the moan that escaped her lips with his mouth.

 

Remus had watched Lily arch her neck as James began to kiss and nibble around her creamy flesh.  He has seen James’ hands clench the back of her crisp, white shirt and pull it free from her gray school skirt.  He saw James slip his hands under her shirt and roam impatiently.  He’d watched James move his lips down her neck and somehow manage to flick the top buttons of her shirt open with his teeth – a trick Sirius had taught him, no doubt.  Remus had watched James’ tongue bathe Lily’s newly exposed skin and watched his teeth nip the flesh spilling out from the top of her bra.

 

“James,” Remus heard her plead, “James please, stop…someone will see us.  Besides, didn’t we thoroughly say goodbye last night?”

 

Remus shrank back further behind the tree, and heard James respond, “Yeah, but you know I can’t resist having your legs wrapped around me.”

 

“James Potter!” she exclaimed, and playfully swatted him on the arm.

 

James groaned and sighed with defeat. “Okay Evans.  I’ve got to go and meet the rest of the team now anyway.  Are you coming back with me?”

 

“No, I think I’ll stay down here and look through a couple of those restricted Potions texts Professor Slughorn gave me.”

 

James rolled his eyes, “He’s not having one of those Slug Club parties while I’m gone is he?  I know you’ve got a talent for Potions, but that old man likes you _too much_.”

 

Lily laughed, “Oh James!  Really.  He’s harmless and you know it.  Besides, I’ve got Sirius and Remus to entertain me.”  

 

“Right, well Remus is about to be detained for a few days,” James said glancing at the sky, “and it is Sirius’ turn to keep him company.  Which is probably a good thing because I think Sirius likes you _too much_ too.”  

 

Lily swatted at James again.  “Go on Potter, before you really stick your foot in it.”

 

“All right.  But make sure you tidy yourself up before heading into dinner, you look like you’ve just been kissed.”

 

In playful exasperation, Lily grabbed a book and threw it at James as he winked at her and walked away.  

 

Remus’ glare moved from James’ receding figure to Lily digging through her bag, and gathering the Potions texts.  Her hair was disheveled, her uniform rumpled, and she most definitely looked like she’d just been kissed.  Remus could smell it on her too.  

 

James was right: the moon was nearly full.  Normally Remus could repress his desire for Lily, but he was now quite enraptured.  Remus had been headed for the Shrieking Shack when he spotted James and Lily. He couldn’t resist following, hoping to watch Lily become aroused. Now Lily was alone, and her scent beckoned him.   Remus licked his lips and stealthily made his way up behind her.

 

*~*~*~*

Remus stood a few yards behind Lily.  He paused and silently jerked the scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie free from his collar.  Then in one quick motion, he snuck up behind her, and threw his tie over her eyes.

 

Lily shrieked with surprise, and reached up for his hands.  “James! You sneaky little shit.”

 

Remus swiftly secured the tie around her eyes, and then held her tightly, feeling her breath hot against him.  He leaned into her neck and breathed in her scent.  It was so alluring; her body was begging him to take her.

 

“Shhh,” he hissed against her neck.

 

Lily tensed in his grip but relaxed as he released her with one of his arms to pull the mane of hair off her neck, and drag his mouth across her skin.  Remus returned to holding her firmly against him by lacing his fingers in hers and holding her hands against her stomach.  Lily arched her back a little, pushing her round arse into his hips.  Remus instantly swelled from the contact and just about lost any remaining self-control.

 

Remus released her fingers from his grip, and grasped the bottom of her skirt.  His sharp fingernails raked up the outside of her thighs, as he bunched her skirt up into his fists.  Lily cried out from the scratches his nails left.

 

Remus glanced down to see her flesh exposed from the place where her stockings stopped and her skirt should have been.  The red lines on her thighs were the first of many marks he would leave on her.   Her shrieking only fueled his desire. Remus plunged his hand down the front of her knickers, and his fingers began to explore.

 

Lily gasped at his sudden intrusion, and gripped his hand in an attempt to make him cease.

 

“Stop, “ she cried.

 

“No,” he growled.

 

Remus continued to explore her center, and tease her swelling clit.  Lily shuddered as she began to weaken and yield to his touch.

 

“James please,” she feebly whimpered.

 

Remus’ lips returned to her neck, causing the little hairs there to stand on end. He slipped a finger into her, coated it with her sensual fluids, and brought it to his mouth, tasting the scent that had driven him to her.  

 

Lily began to pant in response to his touch, and though she was shaken from the abruptness of his assault, her body ached for more.  

Remus reached around Lily, tore the buttons away from her shirt, and yanked it off.  He cast aside her bra too, and then bent down to sharply lick up her spine, which caused Lily’s knees to buckle.  Remus fell forward with her and landed with his chest pressed against her back on the ground.

 

Remus threw the tie he had placed over her eyes off her head, and returned his mouth to her bareback.  He raked his teeth over her shoulders, leaving a trail of purple marks.  

 

Lily was dizzy with desire; she relished in being attacked with such force.  _She recognized that force_ , and tried to turn over, and look at _Remus_ , to see the wicked passion in his eyes, but Remus pressed his weight into her, forcing her back to the earth.  

 

Lily felt his hand on the back of her thigh.  In one quick motion, he hiked her skirt up to her waist, and tore away her knickers.  The blood in her veins raced with anticipation.  Then she heard the clink of his belt buckle being released, and swallowed hard.  

 

She tried again to turn and look at him.  “Hold still,” Remus barked.  

 

He grasped her hips, pulling them up to him, and spread her legs open with his knees.  Lily arched into him, moving her hips so he could slide into her.  

 

Remus lunged forward, to take her with fury, impatiently pulling himself in and out of her.  His rapid thrusting touched a spot in Lily that sent her head whipping back.  Then, without warning, his teeth returned to her shoulder.  

 

Water leaked from Lily’s green eyes when he bit her again.  His dominating demeanor flooded her body with a combination of desire and distress causing her to nearly peak.  

 

Remus could see tears streaking down her face, and grass tangled throughout her hair.  He relished in being the cause of her disheveled appearance, and making her writhe with need.  

 

Lily felt hot waves shooting throughout her body.  She dug her fingers into the earth, and her breathing became erratic.  A few more of Remus’ violent thrusts caused pleasure and release to crash over her.  

 

Remus continued to move in her, and then a low growl escaped him as he tensed, and the warmth of his seed spilled into her.   Remus collapsed on top of her, and together their breath came in short, ragged bursts.

 

They lay together for a few reviving moments.  Then Lily began to squirm under his weight, and noticed the hands pressed on top of hers.  The nails that had cut across her legs were sharp and yellow, the knuckles had developed thick patches of hair…and then she knew.

 

“Remus,” she said with accusation through gritted teeth.

He did not acknowledge, rather continued to hold her to the ground.

 

With exasperation Lily continued, “James has been gone five minutes, and you—“

 

Remus breathed into her ear, “I know how roused you get when I take you without warning like that.”

 

Lily squirmed again, but he held her firmly, and buried his nose into the back of her neck.

 

“And the moon, Lily, I could smell you.  James got you all wound up and I had to finish you off.”  

 

“Remus, just go!  Sirius will be along shortly and I don’t want him to find us like this, he wouldn’t understand, he’d probably kick your arse.”

 

Remus smirked, “I can handle Sirius, believe me.”

 

Off in the distance Remus spotted a shaggy black dog trotting towards the Shrieking Shack.  “Speak of the devil,” he mused.

 

This time Lily managed to throw Remus off of her, and squinted into the distance.  

 

“Don’t worry,” Remus added, “He won’t spot us.”

 

Lily sarcastically rolled her eyes at him.

 

Remus gave her a final wry look and escaped.

 

Lily got dressed, repaired her clothing, did her best to organize her hair and gathered her things to head back to the castle.  Then much to her surprise, saw Sirius leaning against a tree.

 

“What happened to you Evans?  If I didn’t know better, I’d say James managed to get one final good-bye.”

 

Lily shot him a dirty look.  “Drop it Sirius.”

 

“Hey, wait, why are you so upset?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Lily said unconsciously looking at the moon just appearing in the evening sky.

 

Sirius looked her over more closely, noticing she appeared less like someone who’d been shagged and more like one who’d been attacked.  His eyes narrowed, and they he followed her gaze towards the heavens. 

 

Sirius looked back at Lily and spat, “I’ll kill him!” just before transforming back into a dog and running off toward the forest. 

 


	2. Padfoot and Moony

**Moony and Padfoot**

 

 

The shaggy black dog tore furiously towards the Whomping Willow.   Remus must have just entered because the tree was still paralyzed.  Sirius slinked up the tunnel and stopped just short of the entrance to locate his target.  

 

Remus stood, facing away, hands clutching the back of a chair.  Sirius transformed back to attack.  He lunged at Remus, spun him around and punched him across the face.  

 

“What the fuck?”  Remus yelled, spitting blood from his mouth.

 

Sirius grabbed his shirt in his fists and shouted, “What did you do to Lily?  She looks like hell.”

 

“I thought she looked pretty good.”

 

“You sick bastard!  I can’t believe this, did you…did you rape her?”

 

Remus gave a cocky exhale, “No.  She rather enjoyed herself.”

 

Sirius threw Remus against the wall, and reached for his wand.

 

Remus reached for his and said, “What’s the matter, are you jealous?  Are you upset she got to have a go at me when I’m like this?  Afraid I’m spent and there is nothing left for you?”

 

“Levicorpus!” shouted Sirius.

 

_“Protego!”_ yelled Remus, effectively blocking the spell.  “Don’t insult me with that shit, save it for Snivellus.”

 

Sirius stepped closer to Remus. “What did you do to Lily?” he demanded again.

 

Remus gave a smug laugh, “I told you, she liked it.  She spends all month with her knickers in a twist over the thought of me ravaging her.  In fact,” Remus said licking his lips and arching an eyebrow, “she’s such a minx, she’d probably like to join us sometime.”

 

Sirius thrust his wand forward, _“Stupefy!”_

 

Remus dodged the spell and then gave a threatening laugh, “Your reflexes are surprisingly slow.”  

 

Remus began to circle Sirius and continued, “I’m serious about getting Lily to be with us, I know how badly you want her.  Go and seduce her with that Pureblood tongue of yours.  She’ll be aching for you to take her in no time.”  Remus’ mouth pulled into a narrow grin.  “You’ll thank me for it.”

 

Sirius followed Remus around the room with his eyes, “And what about James?  He doesn’t mind you shagging his girl just because the moon is full and you’re suddenly insatiable?” 

 

Remus gave a small shrug. “James doesn’t know; why would he suspect his quiet, reserved friend is any sort of threat?  It’s you he’s worried about, with your reputation and all.”

 

Sirius, still feeling somewhat enraged spat back, “How could you betray James like this?  Of course I desire Lily, but…”

 

Remus cut him off. “Oh come off it, Sirius, it’s not like they’re married or anything, at least not yet.  He obviously isn’t giving her everything she needs, the way she writhes and moans beneath me.”  

 

Remus stepped into Sirius, his wand spurred into Sirius’ chest and challenged, “I think the real problem is that you’re jealous not to have me all to yourself and that I got to her first.”

 

Sirius knew what Remus had just said was true.  But he was still angry and he brought his arm up and swatted the wand away from his chest.  He grabbed Remus by the shirt and backed him into the wall.  

 

Remus laughed a wicked laugh.  “Oh, good, I just love it when you’re angry.”  Watching Sirius breath heavily, Remus slowly lifted his hand, trailing his finger along the line of Sirius’ jaw, and down his neck until it rested at the hollow spot of his throat.  He could see Sirius’ chest rise and fall, and the moist glisten of saliva clinging to his lips.

 

Sirius took in Remus’ touch and locking his eyes on him said, “Tell me what you make her do.”

 

“Well,” Remus began, while placing a feathery kiss on the pulse in Sirius’ neck, “she likes it when I taste the saltiness of her neck.” To emphasize his point , he softly licked that fluttering spot on his friend with his tongue, tasting a mixture of sandalwood and Sirius.

 

Sirius’ pulse quickened at the feel of Remus’ tongue on his skin, and he moved his hands to pull Remus’ shirt free from his trousers and pull it over his head.  Remus reached to Sirius’ waist and bunched the ends of his shirt into his fists, before tugging it free and over Sirius’ head.  Sirius then placed his hands on Remus’ hips and digging in his fingers, he pulled Remus hard into his body. 

 

Remus’ eyes took in the familiar lines of lean muscle defining Sirius’ chest and abdomen before he continued, “She gets all wet when I bite her shoulders and neck,” and let his teeth sharply drag across Sirius’ collarbone, earning him a hiss.

 

“She’s naughty, Sirius.  You should hear the quiver in her voice when she begs me to take her.”  Sirius was quickly losing control hearing Remus mention all the forbidden things he himself wanted to do to Lily, while feeling his lover’s mouth bite and lick his skin.

 

With a deep moan Sirius playfully asked, “And who taught you how to do such wicked things?”

 

“You did.”

 

“Yes,” Sirius hissed, and brought Remus’ face to his, pulling him forward until their lips met.  Sirius moaned into Remus’ mouth and began to walk backward, pulling Remus with him until his knees hit the back of the bed.

 

Sirius sat back and watched while Remus reached for the waistband of his trousers.  Remus unhitched his belt, and slowly slid his trousers down, all the while staring at his lover, pinning him immobile with his gaze.

 

Sirius marveled at the raw beauty of Remus’ body, so alive, and all his to touch and feel right now.  Sirius’ focus then dropped to Remus’ newly freed erection standing proudly out from his body.  

 

Sirius leaned forward, and ran his hands over the tense muscles in Remus’ thighs.  He inhaled the musky scent that was Remus before he touched the tip of his arousal with his lips.  He circled the head with his wanting tongue, and pulled back, teasing.

 

Remus braced his hands on Sirius’ shoulders.  A gasp escaped his throat; the feel of Sirius’ tongue taunting him was unbearable.  He leaned forward, asking to be taken in further.  

 

“Tell me more, “ Sirius demanded while gripping Remus’ cock fully and licking up the underside of Remus’ shaft.  

 

“She,” Remus began to reply with a quivering voice, “she has the sweetest lips you can imagine.” 

 

“And?”  Sirius asked between licks.

 

“And, she…her tongue…works me over like a snake.”  Remus managed with shuttered breath.

 

Sirius placed the tip back in his mouth, sucking gently, teasing again.

 

“Tell me about her throat Remus, can she accommodate all of you?”

 

Remus gasped, eagerly anticipating what he hoped Sirius would do next. “Yes…her throat is so warm, and tight.”  Remus shuddered again from the sensations Sirius’ tongue was causing.  With much effort, he managed, “Just wait until you feel yourself inside of her.”

 

Remus could feel Sirius smile around his cock.  Then he continued, “But no one, no one can suck me like you do…so powerful…so greedy.”  That earned Remus what he yearned for, Sirius took him completely down his throat, and Remus threw his head back with ecstasy.

 

Sirius moved Remus perfectly in and out of him several times before slowing and returning to the tip only, savoring the creamy drops that escaped.  

 

Remus inwardly cursed from being released, but he was restless for what was yet to come.  He shoved Sirius’ back on the bed, and his nimble fingers had Sirius’ trousers open and off his slender body in no time.  

 

Sirius in sat up, grasped Remus and guided him towards the mattress, kissing him all the way.  Then, Sirius straddled his hips, and he bent down to kiss Remus’ chest, licking the sweaty skin there, biting him, all the while pushing his erection between Remus’ legs.  

 

Remus moaned beneath Sirius’ relentless tongue, and he wanted more.  He stared at Sirius’ erection, hard against his stomach, and at the drop of liquid on the head.  Remus bent forward, and his tongue lashed out, tasting what would soon be inside him.    

 

Sirius moaned, biting his lip, watching Remus play with his engorged head, his body white hot with desire.  Remus grasped Sirius’ cock in his hand and began to stroke him as he used the tip of his tongue to make lazy circles around the head, pausing to flick the delicate membrane underneath. Sirius grasped Remus’ hair, desperate for an anchor.  The teasing was unbearable, and with great difficulty, he shoved Remus off his aching arousal and back down to the bed.  

 

Sirius moved forward, and growled into Remus’ ear, “Before I fuck you, tell me what Lily is like when she comes.”

 

A wicked smile drew across Remus’ lips.  He arched his neck so his lips reached Sirius’ ear. “Go shag her yourself and find out.”

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and sat upright to stare down at Remus with hunger while he spread on a generous amount of lubrication.  Sirius captured Remus’ thighs and lifted his legs up around his neck.  With one hand around Remus’ leg and the other holding his own cock, he placed himself at Remus’ opening.  He then put both of his hands on Remus’ hips, closed his eyes, and pushed himself in.   

 

Remus moaned with the sensation of being filled by his lover.  Experience had taught him it was best to tolerate Sirius’ leisurely pace, but his blood was on fire, and he swallowed an impatient groan of pleasure.  Sirius moved in and out of Remus with long, leisurely strokes, making him feel the whole length of him.  

Sirius could feel was Remus’ tight, wet warmth engulfing him.  His stomach clenched and his cock throbbed as he pushed himself in deeply and glided back out.  

 

Each time Sirius penetrated Remus it earned him a sharp, “ah.”  Sirius watched Remus, his mouth open; eyes closed, his lips parted ever so slightly, and knew it would be soon.

 

Feeling his own body scream with the need for release, Sirius brought his hand down and wrapped it around Remus’ perfect cock.   Sirius stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts, and in a matter of moments he spilled himself deep within him.  Remus’ cum flew into the air, and landed over the two of them, coating their stomachs.    

 

Sirius lowered Remus’ legs, grudgingly withdrew himself, and lay on top of him.  Remus welcomed the weight of his lover’s body pressed hard against his.  Sirius felt so good, all sticky and sated.

 

Sirius glanced out the window and noticed the deep red and purple sky.  He nuzzled into Remus’ neck and said, “It wont be long now.”

 

Remus merely nodded.  Sirius cast a spell to cleanse them, and changed back into the shaggy black dog.  He leapt up on the bed, settled into a ball and rested his eyes on Remus, now curled on his side, and waited for the transformation to begin.

 

Crouched just behind the entryway, under James’ invisibility cloak, Lily silently began to back her way towards the roots of the Whomping Willow tree.

 


	3. Under the Afghan

  
Author's notes:

**Story Notes** : Many thanks to my betas Kate and Jamie for all their hard work and support!

* * *

Lily’s mind raced as she emerged from the Whomping Willow tree.  She had followed Sirius intending to prevent him from harming Remus, if necessary.  What she saw instead rattled her mind.  Watching Sirius and Remus together, as lovers, was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen and knowing Sirius could dominate Remus especially excited her. She loved a wizard to take charge, and Sirius could obviously be quite controlling.  Her very core ached with desire from thinking about being seduced by Sirius, and perhaps even being with them both.

 

Lily considered how James would be gone an entire week, and Remus would be detained a few days, so that left Sirius free to pursue her.  After walking into the castle and checking to make sure she was alone, she removed James’ invisibility cloak.  Walking up to the Gryffindor tower, she decided to keep secret what she had just witnessed.  Then, tomorrow when Sirius came to breakfast, she would start toying with him.

 

*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning when Lily entered the Great Hall, she was pleased to see Sirius already there.  She scowled, filled her plate with food, and then began to speak. “I hope you didn’t do anything rash last night. You were so angry…Remus didn’t hurt me you know.”

 

“So he says,” Sirius growled, “but I don’t I believe him.  He can be quite _aggressive_ before he changes.”

 

Lily chewed her lip a bit in an effort to keep her voice even and then continued, “Yes, I know, he gets a bit…bold.”  She then glanced at Sirius and placed her hand on the hem of her skirt.  

 

Sirius’ gaze dropped to follow Lily’s hand as she drew her skirt partly up her creamy thigh.  He found her daring, exposing skin right in the middle of the Great Hall, but no one else seemed to notice.  Then Sirius gasped at the sight of the angry red scratches on her pale flesh.

 

Lily grasped Sirius’ hand and led his fingers to the marks.  His eyes found hers as he lightly stroked her injured skin.  “Merlin Lily, they’re still hot, surely you know how to make a salve for this?”  

 

Lily just shrugged while enjoying the sensation of Sirius’ fingers running up and down her thigh.

 

“That’s not all,” Lily continued.  Sirius watched as she loosened her tie and unclasped the top buttons of her shirt.  She slid her long ginger hair over to the opposite shoulder, and then opened her shirt enough to reveal several purple bite marks.  

 

Sirius swore under his breath, then said,  “That’s it Lily, I said yesterday I’d kill him, and now I will.”  

 

Lily grabbed Sirius’ hand to keep him from leaping up from the table.  “No,” she said forcefully, “you don’t understand.  Sure, my skin is a little marked, but he didn’t _hurt_ me.”  Lily leaned closer to Sirius and whispered, “I _liked_ it.”

 

Sirius pulled back with surprise and looked into her eyes.  “That’s what Remus told me, I thought he was just being a cocky bastard.”  

 

Lily’s lips drew into a small knowing smile to confirm her previous statement, “Sirius, he wasn’t being cocky, I liked what he did to me…I _really_ liked it.”

 

Sirius just stared, feeling a mixture of wanting to protect Lily and also brewing arousal.  He pressed further, “How long has this been going on?  And what about James?”

 

Lily answered, “It’s been going on quite awhile, since before James and I got together, actually.  Remus only comes to me right before he transforms.  The rest of the time, he’s just quiet, shy Remus.”  Lily began to close up her shirt, and continued, “I think he even feels remorse, but that’s just him.  I, on the other hand, spend the entire month anticipating him coming to me again.”

 

Sirius watched Lily in disbelief, but found himself increasingly excited thinking about Lily admitting to being somewhat of a masochist.  Then he asked, “And James, does he know?”

 

“Of course not!” Lily gasped, “He doesn’t know.  I adore James.  I mean, I think I’m falling in love with him even.  He is wonderful, so attentive and romantic.  It’s just, well can you expect a witch with such flaming red hair to be content with only attentive and romantic?”  Then she looked at him with a teasing gleam in her eye.  “I need more than that, Sirius,” she continued, gently resting her hand on his thigh.  “I’m a very passionate person.”

 

Lily let her hand slowly trail up Sirius’ thigh, then turned from him to eat her breakfast and chatted nonchalantly with the fellow Gryffindor across from her.  After she finished, she gathered her books, and raised herself form the table.  Turning back to Sirius she stated, “I suppose we could be partners in Potions today, seeing as how James and Remus are gone.”  Not waiting for an answer, she gave Sirius a final sly grin and walked out of the Great Hall.  

 

Sirius leaned away from the table to watch her walk away with a seductive swing in her hips.  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Sirius arrived in Potions class later that afternoon, he found Lily sitting at her table looking especially crisp and fresh.  She smiled warmly at him and with her foot, scooted the empty chair next to her out towards him in an invitation to sit next to her. 

 

Sirius smiled smugly, and took the offered seat.  

 

He found it hard to listen to Professor Slughorn’s introduction to the lesson with the subtle way Lily shifted her hips in the chair and the alluring scent that came from her shiny ginger locks.  

 

Sirius’ mind wandered while Lily dutifully collected the ingredients necessary for the lesson.  He had wicked images of Lily’s full lips parting to engulf his…

 

“Sirius!” Lily said impatiently. “I said would you please hand me the pestle?  I’ve got to crush these Hawthorne leaves…and while you’re at it, make yourself useful and start a flame under the cauldron.”  

 

Sirius obliged, regretting he had been pulled back to reality, but then noticed the way she caressed the pestle, letting her thumb slide over the bulbous tip.  She then put her thumb in her mouth, coating it with saliva, and made continuous circles around the top of the pestle.  

 

“What?”  She asked with all the innocence of a kitten.  “It had residue on it, can’t have whatever that was potentially ruining our potion.”  

 

And so it went for the remainder of the lesson.  In between Slughorn dropping by to praise his favorite student, Lily found ways to subtly tease Sirius.  She would bend over the table further than necessary to grasp an ingredient, giving Sirius a taunting view of her rounded bum.  She continued to handle the utensils in a suggestive manner, and probably worst of all, made comments saturated with innuendo.

 

By the time class was over, Lily had produced another brilliant potion while Sirius did no more than comply with her requests to hand her things, or stir the potion.  But he was quite glad to remain seated, because wearing only their uniforms; standing up would have been…difficult.

 

Sirius decided he’d had enough of Lily’s game; it was time for him to take heed to Remus’ challenge and seduce Lily.  In fact, tonight he fully intended to make her pay for being such a little tease.

 

‘So,” Sirius asked, “what are your plans for this evening?”  

 

“Oh, just homework, studying for NEWTS, that sort of thing, why?”

 

Sirius arched a brow, and placed his hand on hers. “Well, I’ve got to go spend some time with Remus, but save a spot for me in the common room later this evening, okay?  I’ve got something on my mind.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was late when Sirius returned from the Shrieking Shack, and he found Lily on a couch near the fire.  He could see her long hair spilling over the armrest on which she was resting, and her long legs stretched out across the couch.  Sirius smiled to himself and thought, _let’s see what you’re made of Lily Evans_.  He sauntered over to the couch and scooped up her feet to make room for himself to sit.

 

Lily smiled and sat up a bit, to give Sirius more room but her feet still rested in his lap.  She laid the book she was reading on the floor and, rubbing her eyes asked, “So, how is Remus?”

 

Sirius ran his thumb back and forth across the top of her foot and answered, “Oh, about as you’d expect, he’s tormented and lonely.”

 

Lily frowned, then Sirius quickly added, “But it will be over soon.”  

 

“I know, but I wish there was something I could do to help him.  It’s great you boys became Animagi to keep him company, but to ease his suffering, there must be something.”  Lily remained focused on her train of thought and scarcely noticed that Sirius had cupped her foot in his hands and was massaging it.

 

“You know--” Lily said excitedly, sitting more upright and thus pulling her foot from Sirius’ hands.

 

Sirius watched her foot jerk away and rolled his eyes, _well that went well,_ he thought.

 

“I’ll bet I could work with Slughorn to come up with some sort of potion, you know, to ease his agony.”

 

Sirius clasped his hand over Lily’s ankle.  “Lily, relax,” he commanded.  “It’s a brilliant idea, but think about it tomorrow, okay?  It’s late and,” Sirius said pulling her foot back into his hands and massaging again, “I said you need to relax.”

 

Lily’s eyes traveled from her foot in Sirius’ hand up to his face to see him gazing at her with thinly veiled desire.  She reclined back and sank into the couch.  She welcomed the sensations Sirius’ touch created within her, and was excited to see just how far this would go, especially with the few remaining fellow Gryffindors scattered in the back of the room.  

 

 

Sirius worked his hands up Lily’s ankle, to her calf, and then further up still.  He looked at Lily and she dared him to keep going.  He leaned forward so his hands could travel up her knee, and then up her thigh.  He reached the band that held her stockings, and hooking his fingers underneath, began to pull them back down her leg.  Lily smiled provocatively as she watched Sirius reach for her other leg to do the same.

 

Sirius then leaned over Lily to place his lips against her ear. “Take your knickers off,” he said in a voice that made it clear he would not be denied.  

 

Lily’s eyes grew wide with surprise from his bold request.  As Sirius moved his body back, his lips grazed down the length of her neck.  Lily shuddered, and glanced over the back of the couch to the students still in the room.  Their little game was getting risky; she grew more excited and knew she could handle it.  

 

She watched Sirius sitting at her feet again, smiling smugly.  “You think I won’t do it, don’t you?” she challenged.  Sirius merely shrugged, as if he didn’t care.  It was her move.  

 

Lily glanced toward the other students again and slid down to recline fully on the couch.  She parted her legs enough to wrap her ankles around Sirius’ hips and said, “you’re right, I won’t… _you do it_.”  

 

Sirius felt his groin throb; _damn she was good_.  He knelt forward and ran his hands up the outside of her legs, up under the sides of her skirt and kept going until he reached her hips.  He found the waistband of her knickers and in a tortuously slow motion, slid them down over her hips, down her thighs and completely off.  He then stuffed them, and her stockings into his pockets.  “You’re not getting these back, Evans.”  

 

Lily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and felt tingles of anticipation flood her body.  

 

“Now,” Sirius dared, **“** come sit between my legs.”  Lily smiled and slinked over to him.  Sirius gathered an afghan that had been draped across the back of the couch and covered their laps with it.  

 

Sirius pulled her back hard against his front. He laced his hands with hers and then wrapped both their arms around her midriff. He opened his legs further and pulled her between them, trapping her there.   
   
"Hold still, and be quiet," Sirius whispered. "We wouldn’t want our fellow Gryffindors to know what I’m about to do."  
  
Lily inhaled sharply, and tried to free her hands, but Sirius had arranged her arms so that he could hold both of her hands against her body in one of his.  
  
Sirius found the hem of her skirt and hiked it up her thighs while Lily bit her lip to stifle a moan.  Sirius slid his hand between her legs and encountered her damp curls.  He moved his hand to her center and discovered she was already drenched. His erection, pressing against her backside, began to throb painfully while his fingers started to slide rhythmically between her slick folds.  
  


Lily arched back into Sirius’ touch, her head sank deeper into his shoulder and she glanced over to the students, still no one noticed, but at any moment one of them could.

 

Sirius sought and found the center of her pleasure, and with practiced ease, began to stimulate her with rhythmic pressure while whispering naughty little phrases into her ear.    
  
Lily tried desperately to restrain her thrashing beneath his touch.  Sirius held her firmly, and now the friction of her arse against his groin was driving him to his own desperation. She was writhing and swallowing her moans and then in mere seconds he felt her stiffen in anticipation.  
  
Lily let out a small gasp as she began to come.  Sirius could not restrain himself from pressing himself firmly into her backside, seeking his own stimulation. Lily’s hips rocked against the palm of his hand, and then Sirius released his grip around her, to tangle one hand in the hair on the crown of her head. Lily’s own hands, now released, clamped down on Sirius’ thighs as she continued to twitch in orgasm.  
  
Sirius pressed his teeth into her sweaty neck as he continued to create friction between them. He made no sound as he came except for a brief, strangled gasp. 

 

Lily was now subsiding against him, silently panting, savoring the waves of pleasure radiating within her, and afraid to open her eyes to see if their actions had been noticed.

 

Sirius swiftly pushed Lily forward, and he scooted from behind her.  He turned his head back, to face her before making his way to the boys’ dormitories whispered, “See you ‘round for breakfast, Evans.”


	4. James' Bed

Chapter 4 - James’ Bed

 

Sirius hardly slept the night after he spent time with Lily on the couch.  She was incredible, playing his game, daring him to take it further.  He relished the way she felt as she came against his hand, the way her body jerked against his, causing him to get off pressed against her backside.  He’d savored the smell of her on his fingers and couldn’t wait to see her again in the morning.

 

Lily had an equally restless night, knowing that Sirius had just put his hands on her, in her, and that he’d made her come right there in the common room, where anyone could have discovered them.  

 

That morning at breakfast, Sirius all but ignored Lily, and she was furious.  But just as he stood to leave, he pressed a note into her hand, which read: 

 

**Meet me outside my dormitory, after dinner.**

**I know you know how to sneak up there, and**

**don’t worry, I’ve made sure we’ll be undisturbed.**

Lily found it next to impossible to concentrate in her classes for the rest of the day.  She even produced a potion that had Slughorn looking at her with disbelief.  Later, Sirius wasn’t at dinner, and she could scarcely eat herself, so she left early to go back to her own room before meeting him.

 

While Sirius waited for Lily, he glanced around his dormitory.  James was in London; Remus was spending his last night in the shack, and Peter was never there anyway.  Sirius pulled the drapes closed on all the beds, except James’, on which he sat, staring at the door, waiting for Lily to arrive. 

 

Lily finished freshening herself up, and walked down the stairs to the common room.  Much to her relief, it was empty as most of the students were at dinner.  She then went up the stairs to the boys’ dorms and walked to the familiar door.  

 

Sirius saw the door push open, and he leapt up to meet Lily.  He didn’t give her the chance to speak, as he impatiently pulled her into the room and crushed her with a demanding kiss.  

 

Lily moaned into his mouth.  How she loved it when a wizard took charge of her.  She embraced him tightly and felt his urgency as he pressed his groin into her thigh.  

 

Sirius’ arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he kissed her, groaning as he held her to him. Slowly he directed her to the corner of the room and then pushed her back on James’ bed, his lips never leaving hers. His large fingers seared over the curve of her waist and hip, then back up to cup her firm breast, feeling her nipple through her shirt as it hardened against his palm. 

 

Lily moaned and arched against him while gripping his strong, muscular shoulders. “Sirius …” she pleaded against his demanding mouth, stealing brief, urgent kisses. “Your hands…so good.” She was in heaven with Sirius’ weight crushing her perfectly into James’ scarlet bedspread. 

 

Sirius tugged her shirt free from her skirt and then unbuttoned it. He sat up for a moment to pull his own shirt over his head, and then bent over Lily to remove her bra.   With one hand Sirius massaged her taut breast while the other caressed her soft body.  He parted her thighs with his knee and whispered to her, “You’re so bloody gorgeous, Evans.” 

 

Sirius yanked her skirt down, and Lily kicked it off.  He then reached between them and flicked open his pants. “Feel how hard I am for you,” he demanded grasping her hand and wrapping it around his swollen cock.  

 

Lily caressed him, thick, hard and instant.  Then she sat up and, with her free hand, shoved Sirius in the chest so he fell back on his elbows.  She bent forward, letting her hair spill across his stomach and thighs.  She circled her tongue around the large head of his cock, collecting the droplets that had gathered there, and then licked up the underside of his shaft, teasing, making him shudder and his hips jerk into her hand, begging for more. 

 

Lily returned to playing with his throbbing head.  She looked up between the messy strands of her hair to give Sirius a naughty glance before she took him as deeply down her throat as she could. 

 

“Lily,” he managed with a hiss, while snarling his hands in her locks.  Her throat was so warm, deep and tight, it caused wave after wave of sensation to pour over him.  He further entwined his fingers in that beautiful ginger hair and guided her as he slid in and out of her mouth. 

 

Lily felt his urgency, so she backed him out of her mouth and whipped her head backward, sending her locks cascading down her bare back, and reclined in invitation for him to have his way with her.

 

Sirius wasted no time; he leaned into Lily, crushing her back to the bed with his weight.  He reached for her hips and impatiently slid her knickers down.  Lily arched into him, making it easier for Sirius to remove them.  Sirius immediately pinned her beneath him again and reached between his legs to coat his pulsing member with the fluids leaking from her.  

 

“Oh yessss,” he groaned and pushed into her slowly, deliberately, making them both gasp breathlessly. 

 

 “Fuck me, Sirius,” Lily pleaded, her back arching and her body tightening around him as he finally filled her. 

 

“Like I could deny you anything,” he breathed into her ear, while savoring the feel of finally being inside Lily.  He nearly shook with the sensation.  She was so hot, wet and _tight_.  He hadn’t expected that, after being with James and Remus. 

 

Lily ran her tongue over Sirius’ neck, tasting him as he sheathed himself inside her, so glad to have him finally filling her.  The way he pressed down against her body, the feel of him inside her and the way he moved, slowly, harshly, made her feel exquisite.  

 

Lily moaned aloud, and thought _he’s soooo good at this…_ she started to picture herself with Sirius and Remus, watching them undress and kiss each other, then pulling her between them.  Those images combined with the torturously slow yet harsh way that Sirius was fucking her, caused her climax to begin to mount.

 

Sirius savored Lily’s hands roaming over his body, her nails at times digging into his back; he could picture the half-moon marks they were surely leaving.  He continued to move slowly, wanting this to last…forever, but he had already pushed his self-control to the limits and he knew he couldn’t last much longer.  

 

Sirius thrust faster, moaning his own pleasure, gritting his teeth trying to hold back until after she reached her completion. He moved more intently now, fucking her roughly into James’ bed.  The friction he felt wrapped in her tightness drove him towards his own climax.  With a few more vigorous strokes he saw Lily’s lips part, “So close … ooh Sirius, don’t stop.” She cried, as her head arched back and he felt her roll her hips up into his.  Then suddenly Lily gasped and cried out his name in sweet completion.  

 

Sirius felt her spasm around him and then came hard, shuddering and bruising her hips as he shot his seed deep inside her.  He groaned with release and at the sound of her voice wailing his name.  After a few final thrusts, he collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her. 

 

Everything about being with Sirius was satisfying, as Lily had imagined it would be. He was insistent, dominating and the fact that he’d shagged her rotten right on James’ bed made her feel wonderfully dirty. Lily hugged Sirius against her tightly after he’d collapsed, spent. She laved her tongue over his skin, tasting his heat, his salt and his sweat. 

 

Sirius gave her a kiss before he rolled off and lay beside her.

He then gathered Lily against his side, kissing the back of her damp neck and shoulders through her matted, wild red hair.  

 

Lily melted into Sirius’ embrace and collected the courage to ask him for what she really wanted.  “Sirius?”  She began, feeling his warm lips send shivers throughout her body.  

 

“Mmmm?” he replied.

 

“You know all about the arrangement between Remus and me…”

 

“Yes,” Sirius answered, continuing to drag his lips across her skin.

 

Lily hesitated and then said, “And I know about the arrangement between you and Remus.”

 

Sirius’ lips froze; he pulled back, and began wrapping the ends of her long hair around his fingers.  “What do you mean, Evans?  What arrangement?” _Surely she didn’t know…how could she?_   he thought.

 

Lily exhaled. “I watched you…together…in the shack…”

 

Sirius untangled his fingers from her hair and sat up.  Lily turned around to face him.  She could read the shock in his face, and wanted to let him know how she really felt about what she had witnessed.  

 

She quickly sat up, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to suckle his neck.  “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she confessed, letting one hand fall down to his tensed thigh, and while stroking it lightly continued, “it made me so wet, watching you two together, and I…I want to watch you again…only this time…” She paused while her hand drifted over to his semi-tumescent member, “I want to be with you too… _both_ of you.”

 

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  His head flooded with all sorts of naughty images and he grew instantly hard in Lily’s hand.  He grabbed Lily by the hair and yanked her back down to the bed.  She shrieked, and he pinned her beneath him. 

 

With a wicked grin he replied, “Like I could deny you anything.”  


	5. Loving Lily

It had been almost four weeks since Lily and Sirius had shagged each other rotten on James’ bed.  To the casual observer, little between Lily, James, Remus and Sirius had changed.  Lily and James were cute and cozy together, and Remus watched them interact with a little sadness and longing in his eyes.  Sirius, however, had been more risky in his flirtation with Lily. As James and Lily sat together for meals, he sat on Lily’s other side and used any opportunity to sneak his fingers under the hem of her skirt, or tangle his fingers in the ends of her hair, pulling just enough to cause Lily to arch her head and present her neck to him, making her feel excited and controlled.

Sirius had managed to get James into trouble in class earlier that week, and now he had to serve detention.  Sirius knew that James would be detained until well after midnight.  _So far, so good,_ Sirius thought.

Due to the moon being nearly full again, Remus’ temperament was steadily growing aggressive, libidinous and impatient. Therefore, Sirius knew telling him they were set for the very threesome he’d baited Sirius with would be well received.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After lunch that day, Sirius pulled Remus aside into a deserted corridor and pinned him against the wall with a gaze and told him, “I shagged Lily, a couple of weeks ago, just like you dared me to.”  

Remus’ mouth pulled up into a knowing grin, “And?”

“And, you were right,” Sirius answered, “she’s bloody fantastic.”  Sirius glanced around to make sure they were still alone and then leaned into Remus, smelling his neck while feeling his own groin tighten.  “First I got her off on the couch in the common room…right there in my lap…where anyone could have watched us.”  

Sirius put one hand on the wall and pressed further into Remus, allowing their erections to connect.  He moved his mouth to Remus’ ear and gave the lobe a little tug with his teeth before continuing.  “She practically dared me to do it…and I felt her come against my hand while I got off, through my trousers, right against her arse.”

Remus turned his head back to face Sirius and kissed him, hard.  He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ back and rocked his hips forward increasing the friction between them.  Then he pulled back from their kiss and asked, “What else?  Did you fuck her mouth?  Did you find out for yourself what she is like when she comes?”

Sirius roughly turned Remus’ head to the side and ran his tongue up and down Remus’ neck, tasting him, marking him with his teeth.  “Yes,” he responded between nips and licks.  “You were right, she likes being…attacked.”

Sirius parted Remus’ thighs with his leg and ran his fingers under the waistband of Remus’ trousers, tugging impatiently.  “And best of all, _she_ asked me to do what you said she might…”

Remus’ eyes clamped shut and he moaned from the feel of Sirius’ assault on his neck, their arousals grinding together, and wanting to hear for himself what he hoped Sirius would say… “You mean, she asked to fuck us both?”

“Yes,” Sirius answered with hot breath in Remus’ ear.

“She wants us both…tonight.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sirius arrived in Potions later that afternoon and sat next to Remus, he looked over to the table where James and Lily were sitting.  James was brooding about being the one singled out to serve detention that night.  However, Lily looked at Sirius curiously, as if to say, “well, are we on?”Sirius gave her a quick nod and watched her smile, glance away and chew her lower lip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Lily arrived at the boys’ room, she found Sirius and Remus in a heated embrace. Their hands roamed the length of each other’s lean muscular backs, and she heard groans escape them as they ground their hips impatiently together. Lily felt tingles of excitement as she made her way over to Sirius’ bed, sat down and continued to watch.

Remus welcomed Sirius’ tongue exploring his mouth, savoring the feel of Sirius’ tongue caressing his inner jaw, and then the domineering sensation of Sirius pressing his way deeper into Remus’ mouth. Remus groaned when he felt Sirius’ fingers begin to pull his shirt free from his trousers.

From Sirius’ bed, Lily witnessed the boys begin to undress each other.  Her legs were crossed, dangling over the edge of the bed and she began to absentmindedly rub them together to create a little friction while she began to remove her tie.

Sirius, still kissing Remus, glanced over at Lily, watching her wiggle and slowly disrobe.  He then unbuttoned Remus’ shirt, dragging his tongue across each new bit of skin that was exposed, and then pushed the shirt off his shoulders. 

Remus pushed his erection against Sirius’ and placed a few bite marks on Sirius’ neck as he began fighting with the buttons on Sirius’ shirt. He continued his assault on Sirius’ neck and at the same time reached to release the zip on Sirius’ trousers.

Lily next kicked off her shoes, and removed her stockings.  Without taking her eyes off Sirius and Remus, she then tossed her hair off her shoulders and began to unbutton her shirt.  Watching them together again was making her feel feverish and her breath quickened.  Her body was aching for contact, so she pushed off her shirt and bra.  Then she stood and walked over to the boys, reaching around the both of them and pressing her bare breasts into Sirius’ back. 

Sirius inhaled sharply, feeling Lily’s nipples harden against his back.  He quickly unhitched Remus’ trousers and began to stroke his straining cock.  Both boys toed out of their shoes and socks, and kicked aside the discarded clothing pooled at their feet.  

Lily reached in front of Sirius and wrapped her small, warm hand around his needy erection, and began to ever so slowly stroke him.  She moaned and planted warm, wet kissed across his upper back while feeling her knickers becoming drenched.  

Remus groaned as Sirius moved his hand up and down his shaft.  His head fell back and he felt Sirius’ lips eagerly suckle his skin.  He gave his neck over to Sirius for a few more seconds before he reached across Sirius and grasped Lily’s hand, which was resting on his arm, and pulled her away from Sirius back onto Sirius’ bed.  

Remus roughly threw her down, and she landed on her back, but quickly propped herself up on her elbows.  Remus jerked her skirt and knickers down over her hips and cast them on the floor.  He then positioned himself at Lily’s feet and nipped his way up the inside of her leg. 

Meanwhile, Sirius sat on the bed by Lily’s head and leaned over to force his tongue between her lips.  He swallowed the moan that escaped her, and continued to dominate her mouth, sucking her tongue into his mouth and biting her lower lip, while his hands found and teased her breasts.

Remus reached the apex of Lily’s thighs and pressed his face into her moist folds while he ground his aching member against the bedspread.  His tongue tasted her, the source of the scent that drew him to her each and every month while he placed his fingers inside her.   

Lily felt Remus’ tongue caress and penetrate her.  She bit back on Sirius’ lip and inhaled sharply when Remus put his fingers in her and moved his tongue up to circle and flick her throbbing clit.  It took only a few caresses of Remus’ fingers within her walls to cause her to clench around him and cry her release deep into Sirius’ mouth. 

Lily panted and enjoyed the warmth spreading through her only a few seconds before sitting up and back on her heels.  She placed her hands on Remus’ chest and kissed him deeply, thanking him, and tasting herself in his mouth.  She then leaned into Remus’ ear and said, “Take me…take me from behind, like I know you want to…while I suck your boyfriend off.”  

Sirius felt Lily jolt and scream into his mouth.  He released her from his possessive kiss just in time to see her come against Remus’ mouth.  He watched her lean up, kiss him and then whisper something in his ear.  He was starting to feel abandoned, when Lily suddenly reached for him, and settled herself between his thighs.  This time she didn’t tease, she swallowed his aching cock with one fluid stroke.  

 

“Fuck Lily!”  he hissed, her throat was so warm and tight.  He reclined back on his elbows to watch her slide up and down his shaft while Remus moved behind her.

Remus got on his knees behind Lily and grasped his cock in his hand.  He locked eyes with Sirius before roughly shoving himself into Lily.  He heard a muffled cry from the back of Lily’s throat, which was filled with Sirius’ cock.  He paused to savor the feel of being enveloped in her and then began to move forcefully in and out of her, looking at Sirius watch him take her from behind.   

Lily’s body was on fire.  Being with two wizards at once was every bit as electrifying as she hoped it would be.  Her body flooded with excitement, having Sirius deep in her throat while Remus pistoned her relentlessly from behind.  She felt beautiful and dirty and never wanted it to end.

Sirius felt Lily’s throat contract around him when she cried out from Remus’ deep, forceful entry.  The sensation nearly made him come right then.  But he willed himself to hold out; he had plans for Remus as well.  He tangled his fingers in the long ginger hair that was spilling over his thighs and helped guide her head for a few more strokes before making himself move over to Remus.

Remus continued thrusting into Lily, hearing their skin slap and feeling his balls against her each time he drove deeply in.  His stare at Sirius intensified, _fuck me_ , his eyes said, _fuck me while I fuck her_.  

Sirius read Remus and on an upstroke, pulled Lily back off him by her hair.  He saw her eyes grow wide with surprise, and heard her cry out, but he quickly bent down and gave her a quick, deep kiss before leaving her to rest on her forearms while he grabbed a little jar of lubrication and went around behind Remus.  He applied the lubrication to his cock that was throbbing with pleasure after just being in Lily’s mouth.  

Remus felt Sirius’ hands on him, one on his lower back and the other on his arse as Sirius positioned his tip at Remus’ entrance and pushed gently, struggling to control his desire so that his friend had time to accommodate and stretch for him.  Remus sucked in a breath. Having Sirius push inside him was a most satisfying feeling and was soon followed by the need for more. 

Sirius pushed the rest of the way into Remus. He reached around him to hold Lily’s hips and then waited for them to pause a moment so Remus could establish a rhythm. Sirius groaned with desire.  He’d almost come in Lily’s mouth, and he was now buried in Remus’ tight arse, right where he belonged.

Lily nearly whimpered when Sirius pulled her off him.  She loved being filled by them both, and was eager to swallow all of Sirius’ seed.  _Maybe next time_ , she thought, and the way he’d yanked her back by the hair made her shiver and yelp. It _almost_ made up for him going back around to shag Remus instead.  

Lily felt Remus pause inside her while he adjusted to Sirius behind him.  She used the opportunity to glance behind and watch the two of them.  They were so bloody hot and gorgeous together, and when Remus began to move in her again, she gripped him tightly, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she would come again.  Then Lily arced her head back, sending her hair cascading down her back, hoping Remus would notice and use it to make her shiver and scream again.

Remus pushed forward into Lily’s depths and back onto Sirius’ pulsing member, which masterfully found that pleasurable spot within him, making his entire body jolt with pleasure. The double sensation of having his own cock plunging in out of Lily while being filled from behind by Sirius was making it hard for him to keep his climax at bay.  But he wouldn’t let go until he knew Lily and Sirius had found their release with him.

Sirius, who was savoring the feel of Remus’ tightness surrounding his cock, gave a few sharp licks up Remus’ spine before he sank his teeth into Remus’ shoulder, relaying his urgency and preparing to bite his friend as he came.  

Remus, already teetering on the edge of oblivion, felt Sirius’ teeth and looked down to see Lily’s hair whip against her back.  He’d watched and felt Lily’s reaction to Sirius handling her by the hair and moved one hand from her hip to wrap the longs strands of her hair around his fist.  Giving it a hard yank, Lily’s head lashed back and both boys heard her shriek.  

Remus jerked again and now she was upright on her knees, with her back against his chest.  He held her to him by the hair and also by wrapping his other arm across her ribs while continuing to pound into her relentlessly hard, and fast.  Remus clenched Lily to him possessively until he felt the waves of her orgasm grip around him and heard her scream his name.  

Sirius continued to drive himself into Remus and when he saw the boy he loved dominate and overpower Lily he could hold back no longer.  He spilled himself deep into Remus while his teeth tore into the flesh on his shoulder.  

For Remus, the sensation of feeling Lily milk his cock while Sirius came in his arse and shredded his shoulder caused Remus to come with a force he’d never experienced.  He screamed with release while continuing to hold Lily tight against him, owning her for the last few strokes he spilled into her, and then released her from his imprisonment and watched her fall forward until her face landed on the bed.  

The three of them collapsed into a sweaty, sticky, sated tangle of limbs and breathed in recovery, savoring the feeling of having been connected together and sharing an experience that shook them all to the core.

After resting briefly, Lily gathered her clothing and dressed.  She looked a complete sexy mess and felt thoroughly sated as she came over to her boys and gave them each a lustful kiss good bye.  _Until next time,_ she happily sang to herself as she walked out the door.

Fin.

 

 


End file.
